


your body is heavy rain

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hauntober, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Solutions have to be found for a lot of things when the power is out - like lighting, and how to fill the time.sequel to darling, don’t be afraid
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	your body is heavy rain

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 23: "candle"

The rain hadn't exactly stopped, but it was nothing at all like the raging storm from the night before, and though the sunlight was starting to fade, the big windows allowed enough of it inside that the living room was still easy to navigate and see. It wasn't quite dark enough yet that he'd need his phone to see, with the power still out, but Trevor had left nearly an hour before, and he still wasn't back, and he didn't exactly want to be  _ alone _ when the light faded completely.

Deke frowned out at the clouds, absently picking at the nail of his thumb while he stayed settled on the couch cushion. It was the last real chance he had to go find a snack before he wouldn't be able to roam the apartment much at all, but his stomach was twisting and his chest was squeezing, and it was the same panic that had filled him when the lights went out in the first place. Only, this time, he was alone for it, and he wasn't even entirely sure how he'd managed to handle it with help.

He flinched when the door opened, jumping to his feet to hurry over and grab one of the bags just for something to focus on that wasn't his fear. "Took you long enough. I thought you were just going to get dinner?"

Pausing for a moment, Trevor blinked at him before stepping further into the apartment. "I swung by the store to get candles and a lighter so we can actually see while we're trying to eat. Are you okay? You seem tense. Maybe you should have come with me, after all."

"What? No, I'm fine, just hungry." He shook his head and brought the bag of food he'd grabbed into the kitchen with a frown, forcing his shoulders to relax as soon as he was able to actually  _ breathe. _ It was still light enough that he could see, and finding forks and plates was easy enough to do, but he couldn't  _ really _ let himself relax until he was standing next to his boyfriend again, their arms brushing while he set things down. "I'm fine, I promise, it's just... I didn't expect you to be gone for that long, is all."

An arm wrapped around his waist to gently pull him closer to the warm body next to him, and it was a calming sensation, just being  _ held.  _ For a moment, he was able to control the anxiety welling up within him, and his eyes slid closed while he savored the feeling for as long as he could. "I'm sorry. You can come with me, tomorrow, if it's still like this. I shouldn't have left you alone for that long when I  _ know _ you're stressed out by all of this. Come on, we can have a romantic candlelit dinner, and I'll stay the night again." Trevor kissed his hair softly and kept him close, taking a deep breath. They could take a few minutes before anything else needed to be done and just let themselves  _ breathe. _

-

The flickering candlelight was the only source for light in the entire apartment, though they were burning low and the light coming from them was dim at best. It didn't matter, much, when the only two people it could affect were too caught up in each other to notice. After dinner was eaten and plates were rinsed off in the sink, they occupied themselves with the little things, like the shadows on the walls from the very candles they eventually began to ignore and playful arguments about what shade of blue best described the pattern on a t-shirt. 

That very shirt ended up on the floor less than an hour later, along with other things.

They'd been close to each other's sides all night, taking comfort in the proximity and whatever accidental touches that came with it, but even sitting with their shoulders pressed together was too much space by the time they got distracted. Deke had ended up on his knees on the couch cushions, leaning up into each kiss offered to him eagerly between shallow gasps just to keep air in his lungs. His fingers were hesitant, somewhat unsteady while he tried to make them find a zipper. The action was made even more difficult by the constant distractions - he couldn't make himself focus on anything else when there were lips on his and a hand in his hair, keeping almost all of his attention on what his boyfriend was doing to him, and not what he was trying to do in return.

**(** _ they didn't make it to bed until after the candles on the coffee table burned themselves out, and between the darkness and the dazed feeling that came from how they chose to spend their time, he likely would have fallen over his own feet at least three times if there weren't careful hands at his hips, guiding his every move and reminding him how much they belonged there  _ **)**

-

Between the sun coming in the windows, and the blaring alarm from the nightstand next to him, Deke was forced into unpleasant consciousness. Instinctively, he reached over to hit the snooze button without a second thought and immediately burrowed back into the arms that awaited him as soon as he was closer to the middle of the bed again. He was comfortable and warm and the latent buzz from the night before was soothed with skin on skin. It wasn't until he was mostly asleep again that he realized what had happened.

"Trevor? Trevor, wake up - the power's back on!"

A tired grumble was the only response he got for his trouble, and he wasted no time pulling free again to adjust the alarm settings on the clock. Technically, he'd planned on going back into work for his usual agenda of checking on projects and making sure the building was still standing, but that was when the power outage was still something to deal with, and he really did enjoy his job, but...

Rolling over onto his back, Deke let his eyes drift over to the chest that had been left bare by the sheets that had been moved when he did, the bleary gaze and bedhead looking back at him making the decision for him. "Go back to sleep. You did plenty of assisting all weekend; you deserve a day off. I insist." He smiled softly before moving closer again to get comfortable and, more gently than almost anything they'd done in the last twelve hours, kissed the corner of Trevor's mouth. "I definitely won't be needing you around the office."

**(** _"Shh, I'm already sleeping..."_

_ "Then how are you talking?" _

_ "I talk in my sleep." _

_ "And respond to my words perfectly?" _

_ "Yeah. New phenomenon. I'll have someone email you the study." _

_ "Sure, okay."  _ **)**


End file.
